<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帅哥迷恋 by Xiaokeyuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119342">帅哥迷恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan'>Xiaokeyuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有刀就不是泉レオ</p>
<p>レオ的爱情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帅哥迷恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>开头发生在奶次追忆开始之前</p>
<p>结尾在返礼附近</p>
<p>二年级同班捏造</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实レオ是会迷帅哥自己却不自觉的类型。</p>
<p>而恰巧濑名又是一位世纪大帅哥，宝石般的双眼挂在五官完美洁白的脸蛋上，那颗头看起来就像个馥郁香甜的成熟果实。</p>
<p>「濑～名，我们一起吃午餐！」</p>
<p>手摸在对方的桌上，把自己的便当盒推到桌子中间。小奶猫笑得好甜好甜，耳朵还热的发红。</p>
<p>「蛤～？超～烦的」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈～」</p>
<p>自己完全没发现。</p>
<p>「呼…」</p>
<p>「amazing～☆这就是少女，还是学生却等不及自己还没成熟的身心，等待被王子钟情的花样年华的青春戏剧的演员！啊～！这是杰作！比任何小说都要精彩，因为它和电影一样可以让我看清楚他害羞装酷的表情和她飞蛾扑火一样幼稚的柔情！欧～～让我再献上我的amae～」</p>
<p>「借过－－！」</p>
<p>「…嗯嗯？？」</p>
<p>「还有请轻声细语一点吧，虽然我不知道你是在跟谁讲话，不过只要自己跟对方听的见就好了吧？你的音量连隔壁的仁兔都可以听的一清二楚。 」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈～你的话怪酸的喔，涉。啊，凛月，我们去吃午餐吧。」</p>
<p>「嗯…朔间？你弟弟怎么会在这里？」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈哈！是朔间大爷喔～」「…嗯，凛月，起来啦～好乖好乖…嗯…？不行，午休只有一个小时，下午上课前要吃点东西才行噢～」</p>
<p>「嗯～魔王的讲这些话看起来好amazing～☆呀…」</p>
<p>「朔间？！！！」</p>
<p>レオ除了作曲以外的时间都缠着濑名。</p>
<p>レオ做了好多首濑名曲（无题），他想不到为它们曲什么名子填什么词，对那些曲子的艺术或商业的价值不太清楚，毕竟他很清楚这些并不是能成为世界名曲的作品。</p>
<p>当レオ写着曲子就感觉尝到那个他朝思暮想的禁果，昏昏的脑子充满仿佛会成为永恒的春天颂歌。脸蛋的表情有时候会突然幸福的崩坏。就只是在脑子里妄想一些衣服包紧紧干的事儿也能露出傻笑。妄想就让他快乐，妄想就让他满足。</p>
<p>不贪心的孩子，他对爱的需求也仅仅是这样，他也不会去强迫濑名为他实现妄想。他很尊重濑名，也不希望自己招濑名讨厌。他只需要一点空间让他妄想，就足够填满他的空虚。所以这些妄想得到恋爱而附带产生出来的旋律比较像是纪念或回忆性质，有些甚至因为情感太露骨根本不能给别人看。</p>
<p>每一首一听都很少女，但有一半却写得一种相当寂寞缠绵悱恻的情诗。レオ有几首拿给别人看过，一般都是「月永同学的杰作呢！……下次的演唱会可不可以……」他不希望这些曲子被拿到梦幻祭上表演，这些曲子透露着他脆弱的一面，不想被别人知道裸露的孩子气的感情。就是因为他本人也不太清楚这些热烈得让他不知所措的感情是打哪来又要把他们放哪去，只能任由身边的人忽视他的这些细腻的情思，无情地将它被践踏。没有人工保护的爱情之苗让它受到现实的摧残，就只能接受一片狼藉的收场。因为身边根本没有真心关心他的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那么那么…就让我们用假面迎接这出青春悲喜剧的最后一场精彩终章吧！」</p>
<p>舞台上，五奇人正在完成最后的任务。教室里还逗留着不寻常的空气，迷茫中的人在容易犯错混乱的过渡期选择等待已经是最聪明的了。</p>
<p>「レオ君！」</p>
<p>「啊…妈妈？」</p>
<p>「呵哼哼～～泉君跑哪了？早上你们还抱在一起呀！哈哈哈哈」</p>
<p>「嗯～那也是早上的事了呀，过了一整天这么久…嗯……不过我这么长的时间什么都没写出来呀。」</p>
<p>「喔喔，你一个人待在班上，那么班上的同学都去看梦幻祭了吗？」</p>
<p>「大笨蛋濑名去找有个一年级的后辈，好像也是模特儿……应该也像大濑名笨蛋一样脸蛋长得很漂亮吧。</p>
<p>「嗯…最近遇到瓶颈了～好…好不舒服呀…我的手必须一直写谱才行啊！</p>
<p>「…啊！对灵感求之而不得的窒息感觉！来了！久违的inspiration!哈哈哈哈！」</p>
<p>「…」他就是喜欢画在墙上啊，这明明有纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间到某个春天</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「被炉！」</p>
<p>「王样～是－被～炉哦」</p>
<p>「为什么？」</p>
<p>「这么可爱的东西…像真～绪一样…噢～这世界只有真～绪和被～炉会带给我温暖。总之，命名之父的我已经成为他的主人了！嗯…我要钻到里面去…，你是客人不能踩我～」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈哈～太爱撒娇了小凛月！你要为入社会做准备才行－」</p>
<p>「啊啊－－－王样不能进来！太失礼了竟然钻进被～炉酱的里面！」</p>
<p>「超～烦的，聚在一起就乱的像幼稚园。」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈～那濑名就负责当凶巴巴的拼音老师。姐姐我就是受孩子欢迎的园长妈妈！真实身份是贤慧的门·家·媳·妇☆」</p>
<p>濑名瞪了一眼不过他也没看到。濑名切入这群孩子中马上得到热烈欢迎。</p>
<p>「啊濑！王样在里面太挤了？」</p>
<p>「学长真的很在意这见事情呢，连～都省了。」</p>
<p>「你们都适可而止，我们要坐在那边的桌子讨论重要的事！</p>
<p>「我们knights的未来你们不在意吗？我可是自觉的很，undead已经派出先锋的看板到海外发展了，我们反而一副快解散的样子，还不快点努力想想之后的计划？」</p>
<p>「阿～濑寂寞了是吧，连傲娇都省了。」</p>
<p>濑名碰了碰レオ的上臂「你跟睡间去把被炉收起来。然后快点来开会！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经春天了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这些是冬雪遗留下的水珠吗？窗面上还有薄薄的雾气，让レオ忍不住伸手般开气密窗，温柔的揉揉嫩绿的叶片。稚嫩的叶子只能在寒冬后出生，你们真是聪明。即便遇到冷漠或真诚被糟蹋，长在这里的话应该会有人保护你们吧。</p>
<p>绿色的植物是健康的植物，总能忘记上一个季节遇到的痛苦，摆脱创伤让自己在下一个季节还是能若无其事开朗地绽放。</p>
<p>「～♪～♪」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「老妈～ㄚ」把手塞进沙发抱枕对折处。坐近濑名身边。他的笑容还是没变，像小孩一样那么幸福。</p>
<p>「你打算什么时候让knights回复正常活动啊？</p>
<p>「别当作没听到啊？」濑名皱眉，被这种特殊的目光瞧着让他的脑袋瞬间断线。</p>
<p>「嘻嘻……」レオ的脸有点红起来。</p>
<p>因为一直都是真性情，所以激动和喜悦一点都藏不住。不过这已经不同过去发春似的悸动了，他慢慢的迈向成熟。明明没有人保护，像是要从一片黑暗之中拼命抓住飘渺不定的烟雾。冰冷的脚虽然站立在一幕幕的回忆顶端，却感觉不到意思温度。他曾经以为他的心已经死了，被过度的爱燃烧过后就被抛弃在一旁…他曾相信，即便剩下的生命只能不断尝试再次点燃那片灰烬，或在过去的路上捡拾青春的落叶他也再幸福不过了。然而在他熬过无尽的等待之后，哭干的眸子却重新注视到那片一直守候着他的美丽原野，他的灵魂像常春藤一般的再度兴盛起来。</p>
<p>「欧尼酱说的是真的…？王样跟阿－－呜……！」岚的力气很大，只是想捂住凛月的嘴却差点把他弄个没气。</p>
<p>「咦咦？哥哥们又两两一组把我排在一旁了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>レオ自己似乎还是没发现自己爱上了大便·濑名·屎，不过起码他意识到这是自己享受青春的方式。这被爱与寂寞和思念与求之不得的爱情充满的稚嫩的自己就是他想体验的青春。身为一个作曲家，这就是他的青春……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>レオ官方有说濑名是大便，让我印象深刻。</p>
<p>涉以前好像是高冷…？<br/>啊别在意别在意</p>
<p>零凛负责肉，泉レオ负责虐和若即若离的美</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>